En brazos
by Vale.Chi
Summary: El gremio entero estalló en risas. Lucy río también y se dirigió a los dos hombres más importantes en su vida con la certeza de que no había nada que la pudiera hacer más feliz que estar en Fairy Tail, con ellos.


Hello there! Incursiono de nuevo en FF, pero esta vez con algo de Fairy Tail (algo muuuy cursi, he de agregar XD), uno de mis amadísimos fandoms. Quisiera enfocarme en uno solo, pero es imposible, tengo corazón de condominio de fandoms (?)

BTW, espero que disfruten de este oneshot y que dejen volaaar su imaginación~ (inserte AQUÍ un arco iris de imaginación) ya que estará situada unos añitos después de la trama actual, todo se mantiene canon (creo…), es simple fangirleo XD.

Agradecimientos superesparificaticamente especiales para mi nena adorada, Isanami, perfecta criaturilla que me betea todo el tiempo, ¿qué rayos haría yo sin ti? D: Morir en mi ignorancia y soledá, seguramente ú_u

**Disclaimer:** Fairy Tail y todooooos sus voluptuosos personajes le pertenecen a Mashima Hiro, por y para siempre. No trataré de adueñarme de su obra porque confío plenamente en que hará nuestros sueños fangirlisticos realidad~

* * *

><p><strong>En brazos<strong>

-Cógelo.

-Te digo que no.

-Y yo te digo que lo cojas. Ahora-mismo.

-Pero no podré…

-¡Suficiente, Natsu! O coges al bebé tú o llamó a Loki para que lo haga él; si tanta molestia te causa sabes que estaría encantado en…

-¡Vale, vale! Trae acá. Tssk, eres muy quejumbrosa cuando quieres, Lucy.

-¿Qué has dicho?

-¡Que eres muy quejumbrosa! ¿Tanto pesa que ya te has cansado? Pero si es tan pequeñito y se ve tan liviano… Mírale.

Lucy sostenía en brazos una criaturita de mejillas rosadas envuelta en una mantita de algodón de la que asomaban su carita y unas manitas inquietas. De pronto comenzó a revolverse, incómodo, pues quien cargaba con él había detenido la marcha que hasta el momento había realizado. La joven comenzó enseguida a arrullarlo, meciéndolo para tratar de calmarlo y evitar un posible llanto. Natsu hizo una mueca, asustado del pequeñito que su compañera insistía en poner a su cuidado. El bebé estaba a punto de echarse a llorar, aún en los brazos tan cálidos y acogedores de Lucy, ¿qué sucedería cuando pasara a los de él, tan ásperos e inexpertos?

-Lucy, sería mejor que lo sigas llevando tú, si se pone a…

-Ah, no te preocupes, lo entiendo; – la chica de brillante cabellera rubia emprendió la marcha de nuevo y se adelantó unos pasos a Natsu, que se mantuvo en su lugar incapaz de creer que Lucy hubiera cedido así de rápido- entiendo que tienes miedo. Natsu el miedoso, asustado de un indefenso bebé –giró un poco la cabeza hacia atrás con una sonrisilla burlona en la cara, sin dejar de caminar y arrullar a la criatura-. Me pregunto que dirán en el gremio cuando se enteren… -concluyó dramáticamente.

-¡Valeeeeeee! Ya te había dicho que me lo dieras, serás…

Y sin más miramientos, Lucy le puso al pequeño en los brazos, notando cómo, al recibirlo, se ponía rígido, estático incluso, adoptando una posición con las manos como si estuviera sosteniendo una sandía. Soltó una risilla, esta vez complacida, y le acomodó las extremidades al muchacho de tal forma que pareciera que cargaba un bebé y no una fruta gigante, asegurándose también de que estaba bien envuelto en su manta y que Natsu pudiera mantenerlo arropado.

En toda esa tarea el muchacho de melena rosada no dijo una sola palabra. Sus labios estaban apretados en un rictus inquebrantable, y su tez se tornó algo pálida. Lucy suspiró, resignada, y le empujó levemente para que comenzase a caminar, pues el bebé empezaba a agitarse de nuevo, probablemente por lo rígido de quien lo sostenía.

-Natsu, no te va a comer, relájate, una piedra podría moverse con más facilidad que tú.

-Si… me… muevo… mucho… se… me… caerá… -masculló sin casi abrir la boca mientras daba pasos pequeños, sin apenas avanzar.

-No creo que puedas ser capaz de dejar caer a tu propio hijo, tonto.

Lucy lo rodeó y se situó detrás de él, apoyando las palmas de sus manos en la ancha espalda del chico. Empujó suavemente, obligándolo a avanzar más rápido, más ligero. Notó como Natsu cambiaba la posición de sus brazos automáticamente para evitar que el bebé se balanceara demasiado con el movimiento. Soltó una risotada y detuvo el empuje; lo rodeó cuanto pudo en un acogedor abrazo, enterrando su cara en su espalda.

-¿Lo ves?

-Eres muy lista, Lucy –musitó impresionado el chico.

Había aplicado bien el principio de que se puede superar lo que sea cuando te ves en la necesidad de proteger aquello que más quieres. Natsu se encontró de pronto un poco más cómodo con el pequeño en brazos, a quien dirigió su vista. Se encontró con sus brillantes ojitos marrones que miraban a ningún lugar, e inevitablemente sonrió. Lucy apretó un poco el abrazo para luego liberarlo y colocarse a su lado, emprendiendo el camino una vez más. No podía quitar la vista de la expresión del hombre que caminaba a su lado, quién a su vez miraba fascinado a la criaturita que cogía en brazos, ahora incluso con más soltura, meciéndolo torpemente.

-¿Qué piensas, Natsu? –interrogó la joven al notar el semblante concentrado que presentaba el padre de su hijo, que precisamente contemplaba la faz del niño.

-Nada – sostuvo por un momento un mechón de los hilillos dorados que adornaban la cabecita de la criaturita- Es solo que me preguntaba si cuando crezca será aficionado al cosplay también…

-¡Cállate! –la rubia hinchó los carrillos con el ceño fruncido.

Los pescadores que navegaban por el río adyacente al camino adoquinado por el que andaban los saludaron alegremente, gritando felicitaciones a ambos. Lucy les saludó dejando atrás su enojo y Natsu comenzó a caminar enfurruñado cuchicheando cosas como "que se metan en sus propios asuntos".

Al fin se encontraron frente a la amplia puerta del gremio, deteniéndose automáticamente para simplemente admirarla y sentir como el símbolo de Fairy Tail ubicado en lo alto del edificio los acogía de nuevo, llamándolos a los dos a llevar consigo la nueva vida que habían traído al mundo.

-Lucy, to-toma al be-bebé… -dijo de pronto Natsu.

-Por supuesto que no.

-Pero todos me verán con…

-Ese es el punto, Natsu, ese es el punto –y atravesó radiante el umbral del gremio, recibiendo exclamaciones de alegría apenas y la veían.

De pronto el pelirosa se vio sumergido en un mar de gente que le rodeaba por todos lados, que sonreía, que le palmeaba la espalda y se inclinaba para ver bien al infante, mientras exclamaban cuanto se parecía a Lucy y recalcaban el "buen trabajo" que había realizado Natsu para semejante resultado, y él no paraba de sonreír como idiota.

-No deja de sonreír como idiota –apuntó satisfecha Erza, sosteniendo una copa con una mano, motivo de la ocasión, y colocando la otra en el hombro de Lucy, palmeándola fraternalmente.

-¿De qué forma podría sonreír Natsu, si no? Es un idiota, no hay otra manera –soltó Kana en una carcajada sonora, mientras bajaba a la mesa el enorme barril del que había estado bebiendo.

-Es cierto –corroboró Lucy riendo abiertamente la broma. No podía negar que aquel idiota era precisamente eso, pero al final de todo era su idiota y no podía estar más feliz con eso.

-Ohh, estoy tan feliz por ti, Lucy-chan. Luces tan radiante, y tu bebé es la cosa más bonita que he visto jamás –Levi se acercó y le dio un abrazo, con una sonrisa de lado a lado y unas lagrimillas en los ojos.

La algarabía iba en aumento y los miembros del gremio se sorprendieron de que el pequeño en brazos de Natsu no hubiera arrancado a llorar con tanto ruido.

-¡Es porque tiene el espíritu de Fairy Tail! –Droy alzó su tarro de cerveza y todos le imitaron, chocando los recipientes provocando un sonoro tintineo.

-Con un padre tan ruidoso y bruto no me extraña que ya esté acostumbrado –Gray palmeó por enésima vez la espalda de Natsu mientras este refunfuñaba maldiciones contra su amigo.

-¡Cállate! Tú, hijo de…

-Eh, cuida esa boca, no frente al bebé –canturreó Gray, activando las carcajadas de todos.

-Fueron rápidos, ¿eh? Lucy-chan y tú no perdieron el tiempo –enunció con orgullo el viejo Macao.

-¡Les digo que se callen todos!

Después de la procesión de chicas alegres y sentimentales, a Lucy le tocó sentir el "cariño" de los hombres del gremio, que no se cohibían para nada a la hora de felicitarla y se adelantaban a saludarla personalmente mientras los otros atosigaban a Natsu.

-Oe, Lucy, felicidades, como se esperaba de ti, el niño es muy mono –Gray le sonrió y le dio un abrazo algo brusco. Elfman los separó y casi hizo caer a Gray al suelo.

-¡Lucy-chan! ¡Tú bebé es todo un hombre, lo he visto! –la alzó del suelo y la aplastó contra su pecho en un abrazo mientras trataba de contener el llanto –Estoy orgulloso, son todos unos hombres, todos unos hombres.

-Gra-Gracias… respirar… por favor…

Aquel día en el gremio todos sonrieron y festejaron. Era un día propicio. Y no era para menos, pues el nacimiento del hijo de unos de los miembros más queridos y con tanta presencia como lo eran Natsu y Lucy lo ameritaba. Aquella era una enorme familia con enormes lazos, y todos se alegraban sobremanera cuando alguno de sus miembros tenía un acontecimiento así en sus vidas. Como lo hicieron cuando 2 años atrás Erza presentó a su pequeña hija al maestro, y este la cargó en brazos con lágrimas de felicidad. O como cuando Juvia anunció tímidamente que por fin estaba saliendo con Gray.

Era por todo aquello que Lucy no podía imaginar su vida sin aquel gremio ruidoso y llamativo en ella, que no podía no pensar siquiera en dejar de llevar a su pequeño a aquel verdadero hogar, y por lo que en ese momento se limpiaba de las mejillas lágrimas de alegría mientras todos brindaban por el bienestar y la felicidad de la pareja y su hijo.

-¡Lucy! ¡Ven aquí!

-¿Qué pasa, Natsu?

-¡El niño se ha ensuciado!

El gremio entero estalló en risas, y Lucy se dirigió a los dos hombres más importantes en su vida con la certeza de que no había nada que la pudiera hacer más feliz que estar en Fairy Tail, con ellos.

* * *

><p><strong>NA:** Han echado su imaginación a volar? :3 Hay muchas cosillas por ahí en el oneshot que dan para más, pero quise dejarlo a sus vivaces cabecitas, el vuelo que seguramente se van a dar pensando de quién es el bebé de Erza, por ejemplo XD Oh…. Qué fue del Maestro, que no está para recibir a Natsu, Lucy el pequeñín. ¿Cuál será el nombre del bebé? MUAJAJA, tal vez algún día escriba algo más de FT y entonces, tal vez solo entonces, lo sabrán XD En general este a sido un oneshot bastante rosa y sin muchos contratiempos, es todo lo que me sale últimamente :/ Y no digo que sea malo, peroooo, espero me vean pronto con algo más que amor, felicidad y buenos deseos, la vida necesita más drama XDXD

Que el shalala sea con ustedes!


End file.
